


Письмо

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Ротгер Вальдес не силён в эпистолярном жанре.





	Письмо

\- Мы ещё увидимся?

Кальдмеер мягко отстранился и снял руки Вальдеса со своих плеч.

\- Не знаю. Но вы можете мне написать.

\- Вот уж утешили так утешили...

Конечно, он может. И написать, и вручить письмо, приложив к тому известную мзду, кое-каким подозрительным личностям по эту сторону талигско-дриксенской границы, а от них оно уже попадёт к надёжным людям по другую сторону и пойдёт гулять по Дриксен, пока не найдёт господина адмирала цур зее, где бы тот ни был. И хочется думать, что господин адмирал цур зее изыщет время, чтобы написать ответ, и вручит его, приложив известную мзду, кое-каким подозрительным личностям по свою сторону дриксенско-талигской границы, и кто знает, не окажутся ли эти подозрительные личности теми самыми надёжными людьми, которые доставили письмо господина вице-адмирала, и не окажутся ли надёжные люди, которым выпадет доставить послание адресату на чужой стороне, теми самыми подозрительными личностями, которым несколько недель назад доверил ненадписанный конверт господин вице-адмирал?

В этом нет ничего сложного, вернее, не было ничего сложного, пока Вальдес, собравшись с духом ради серьёзности деяния и чуть-чуть набравшись для лёгкости слога, не сел за написание письма и не потерялся в равнодушной белизне чистого листа.

О чём писать, он не знал.

О чём вообще пишут в письмах?

О чём-нибудь интересном? "Дорогой Олаф, у нас тут творится кошкина прорва всего интересного, но я вам об этом не расскажу, ибо - военная тайна..."

Нет, так не пойдёт.

На глаза очень кстати попалось последнее письмо тётушки Юлианы. Любящая родственница писала регулярно и помногу, а работу мастера не грех использовать в качестве образца. В первых строках тётушка справлялась о здоровье и уговоривала беречь себя.

"Любезный Олаф, как ваше здоровье? Берегите себя, в особенности от всяких бермессеров, не перетруждайте плечо и вспоминайте почаще об одном хексбергском сумасшедшем..."

А есть ли в Дриксен это поверье - что нам снятся те, кто о нас думает?

"Олаф, вы мне снитесь, да в таких снах, что, если описать их с должным тщанием, эта бумага сгорит со стыда раньше, чем я от неутолённой страсти..."

Проклятье!

И уж точно некстати припомнились романы, которые много лет назад подсовывала ему всё та же дражайшая тётушка - "для воспитания тонкости чувств", как она говорила. Обидеть матушкину сестру отказом юный Ротгер возможным не считал и книги послушно принимал, а после вместе с друзьями зачитывал вслух особо душещипательные места - стены тряслись от их хохота, а сам он пару раз чуть с подоконника не свалился со смеху.

Сейчас было не смешно - завидно. Герои романов в разлуке непременно строчили друг другу длиннющие трогательные эпистолы, и никаких затруднений у них с этим не возникало. Лучше бы затруднений не возникало у Вальдеса, он-то, в конце концов, настоящий, а романические герои - выдуманные, обошлись бы.

"Олаф, кошки вас задери, я так по вам скучаю, что прямо сейчас рванул бы к дриксенскому побережью..."

Впрочем, разведывательный рейд уже запланирован и доверен никому иному, как вице-адмиралу Вальдесу. "Сходишь к Метхенбергу, посмотришь, что там гуси поделывают, - сказал Альмейда - только тихо, не нарывайся. Сейчас - ни к чему".

Он, конечно, сходит. И посмотрит. И, разумеется, тихо - тревожить и без того зыбкое перемирие Талигу невыгодно, может, позже... Вот только даже вальдесовой удачи не хватит на то, чтобы наткнуться во враждебной акватории не на кого-нибудь, а на адмирала цур зее, и, значит, останется только глядеть на берега - чужие для него, родные для Олафа.

В открытое окно ворвался лёгкий ветерок, сочувственно взъерошил волосы, насмешливо пошелестел бесполезными листами. Перо оставило свой след только на одном, вывело вверху отчаянное "Олаф!" и пририсовало ниже резвый корвет с пронзённым стрелой сердцем на флаге. Вальдес с досады смял неудавшееся письмо, потом развернул, бережно провёл пальцами по единственной строке, глубоко вздохнул.

Как бы много ему ни хотелось сказать - что толку разговаривать с бумагой? Что толку во всех словах в мире, если на них нет ответа? Если нельзя ловить взглядом - взгляд, руками - руки, губами - улыбку?

В дверь постучали, Вальдес недовольным голосом велел войти. Слуга, замявшись, сообщил, что его спрашивает один человек.

\- Какой ещё, к Леворукому, человек?

\- Подозрительный, - честно ответил Пако.

Истрёпанный конверт из Дриксен вице-адмирал открывал, унимая совершенно не по-адмиральски трепыхавшееся сердце. Почерк был незнакомым - и всё же знакомым: косые твёрдые буквы и ровные чёткие строки неотвратимо напоминали кого-то - кого-то честного, сильного, сдержанного. От письма, написанного таким почерком, не стоит ждать нежных признаний и пылких заверений, но оно само - признание и заверение, которых нет надёжней и драгоценней.

Вальдес помедлил ещё, прежде чем развернуть вдвое сложенный лист, а развернув - рассмеялся в голос от нахлынувшего счастья.

Письмо начиналось: "Душа моя Ротгер..."


End file.
